And He Would Do It Again Discontinued
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Mary Magdalin isn't in the book of life JC finds Himself lost without her so GOD gives Him a chance to restore her.  The only problem is He has to go through the worst time of His life again
1. Only Half A Man

Disclaimer: I only own the songs and the orignal characters

* * *

><p>He had said those four words time and again. It always hurt His heart to say it but people had free will. They had to live with the consequences of their actions at times. This time it was different. How do you say "I don't know you" to the woman who makes your heart leap with gladness? How do you say those words to the one who you love? His throat was dry. His eyes were filled with tears. He barely managed to eek out the words.<p>

"It's alright," she said softly placing one hand on his arm, "I understand"

He stared at her in amazement. Here she was suffering condemnation and knowing what awaited her and she was comforting Him. He kept His eyes on her until she was gone. After she was He burst into sobs. This was the kind of grief that He felt would never go away. Sorrow plagued him but he vowed he would get her back again… one day.

Can you feel my heart

Can you feel the things I feel inside

For you

My love without my pride

I cannot forget you

I cannot forgive

Oh how I long to

For without you how can I live

A heart without a reason

Cannot beat for long

A man with only half a heart

Cannot be so strong

Without you I am nothing

That is all I am

Without you I am only half a man

Oh Father

Hear my plea

Please bring the one I love

Back to me

Don't let her stay away

I can't lose her for if I do

I lose me too

And everything that I hold to be true

A heart without a reason

Cannot beat for long

A man with only half a heart

Cannot be so strong

Without you I am nothing

That is all I am

Without you I am only half a man

The pain of that day

Doesn't compare

With the pain of losing

The one I hold dear

Father please hear my cries

See my pain

Feel me die inside

And shelter me from the rain

A heart without a reason

Cannot beat for long

A man with only half a heart

Cannot be so strong

With you I am nothing

That is all I am

Without you I am only half a man

Father, Father I can't go on without her

Father, Father please show her grace

Father this is killing me

See the pain on my face

Father, Father, Father

A heart without a reason cannot beat for long

Without her I AM NOTHING

THAT IS ALL I AM!

WITHOUT HER I AM ONLY HALF A MAN

* * *

><p>The song is called HALF A MAN<p> 


	2. The Gift He Gave To Me

There is some things in life that suck. Watching your child suffer is probably the worst of it. GOD watched as his son grew sad and lost His joyful spirit. Finally He could take no more of that sorrow. He called His son to His side.

"Yes Father," He said, "What can I do for You?"

"Son I find Myself distressed at your grief. I will allow you to restore her. But there is a catch"

"I will do anything," he said

"You will be required to go back and live it again. You will have to live that day over again."

"GLADLY," He exclaimed.

"That's my boy," GOD said proudly.

"How far back must I go," He asked

There was a wind around Him and He was sent back to a day he recognized very well.

Who knows how far life takes you

Who knows how far you'll go

But when you love somebody

You'll go wherever you have to go

So I'm back

To the start of the year

A place I thought I never would want to be again

But now I'm so glad to be here

Answering questions I don't remember

Explaining things they don't understand

Being patient being kind

Spreading love throughout the land

I will be there where my heart is

I will be there where she is

She will be in my arms again

Thank you Father

For the gift you've given me

Giving me the strength to see it through

Giving me the foresight to see

Answering questions I don't remember

Explaining things I don't understand

Being kind and patient

Spreading Love throughout the land


	3. Through The Eyes Of A Child

It took Him a few minutes to get His bearings but soon enough it was easy to see where he was.

"Hey," Peter said to Him, "You okay? You kind of spaced out there?"

"Sorry," He said, "Yes I'm fine"

Out of the corner of His eye He saw her. She smiled at Him. He smiled back.

"Master," she said

"Mary please," He told her, "I think you know me well enough you can call me by my name."

"Right. Anyway I was wondering if I might come with you"

"Of course," he said, "come along"

It was a long walk but she walked beside Him.

"Children are the only ones," He explained, "Who are able to get accepted on their own credit. A child knows no pretenses. You must all become like little children."

I once saw a child

That I didn't know

I cast my eyes downtrodden

And sadly told him so

But he looked up with a smile

So innocent and new

He said my name is Kyle

It's so nice to meet you


End file.
